Spirit
by Felix Fiction
Summary: Before Avatar Korra came to the Republic City he was its guardian protector in the shadows. Now he must learn how to deal with the Equalist organization while trying to keep a certain hot headed spirit bridge out of his way. Oc X Korra
1. Chapter 1

Spirit

_This city is a beacon of confliction._

_Good vs Evil_

_Right vs Wrong_

_Opression vs Equality_

_For every man who thrives in the power of evil and corrupt ideals, rises a man who cries out for justice and peace. And for his cry I want to be the one who helps his wish be acknowledged and not see it ignored by the blind eyes of those who are two scared of a false order to respond when they are needed most. But I cannot help. No not the me that walks among them everyday. I am only a human being, im flesh and blood strewn together by a soul and personal conflictions of my own moral code. _

_But if I became a symbol, something that people would look up to, something that gives a sense of hope to the helpless and make a criminal actually stop and think twice about the actions he chooses to take. Then the dark cloud that's hung over this city since its birth could partially open letting the sun light of a new dawn finally kiss the face of its neglected ground._

**Ch.1- Blue Moon**

It was a partially busy evening in republic the city approximately twelve o'five on a brisk winter season that was coming to an end due to the ushering of a approaching spring; and on the docks of a old harbour on the down side of town a blue and gray sato-mobile was parked under a flickering street light whose bulb was pretty much at death door but stubbornly pushed on with a dim light that was in a losing battle against the night times dark take over. Inside the vehicle , sat two shady men, one younger one older who were dressed in professional suits that had there eyes peeled out for someone they had arranged to meet at this exact discreet location where barely any enforcers of the law bothered to patrol through. There was a loose end to be tied up and they were the arranged agents to snuff it out.

"Hey Luu-bei" said the younger man who wore a red suit with a black tie and gold trimms on the sleeves. He was of fire nation descendency and had short trimmed hair with a slick black fadora with a red and yellow feather on the edge. His partner was a larger man whom wore a green suit with a blue tie and had a bald fade and a five o'clock shadow of a beard. He was of earth kingdom descent though his dark tannish skin color often made him be mistaken for someone from the water country and he wore a pair of shades that made him look like a cold stone professiona

"What is it Wan-Hyu" the older man said as he lifted a cigar to his lips and motioned for his younger partner to use his bending to give him a light.

"You ever here what happened to the Oasis twins Ran and Khan?"

Luu-Bei scoffed as he took a drag of his cigar "You mean how they came limpin back to the boss with three broken ribs ."

"Yeah that, what do you think happened" Wan-Hyu asked

"Its pretty obvious don't ya think. Those idiots obviously bit off more than they could chew with all that trash talking they do about the triads in public and the triads finally decided to give theyre opionion through a beating"

The young fire bender shook his head "Nah I don't think so. Ive seen those two come back from jumpings and scraps and they always have those dumb ass grins on there faces occasionally sporting a bruise or swollen cheek. But this time..no this time it wasn't something so simple. They looked like the smallest startle could make em piss themselves. They looked spooked Luu."

"So what are you getting at" the earthbender asked wanting his partner to just get to the point of bringing this topic up.

Wan-Hyu sighed "What…what if the rumours weve been hearing are true?"

"What you mean about that ghost man with the smiling demon mask" Luu said rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me your starting to believe that pile of badger-mole shit too."

Wan glared slightly annoyed."Luu you know damn well I don't believe in fairy tales like that so easily like a damn kid. But..with all these dissapearances and with all the gangs numbers dwindling. It makes me wonder."

"Look Wan you're a smart kid, it shouldn't be hard for you to see that this is obviously the work of some punk with a death wish."

"Ok but how do you explain how the republic city police keep learning of our meeting spots. Even if there was a snitch in our ranks wed have caught on by now." Wan insisted

"Yes Wan and the obvious answer is that a ghost man is tattling on us and beating us up. Do you even hear yourself"

"But…"

"Head in the game they're here" Luu said cutting him off as he motioned to the approach of a green rusted sato-mobile with two vans following close behind that park across the pier from there vehicle and out of the care stepped out a tall slender man with obvious water tribe descent wearing a mix of proffesional and casual attire and everything about him screamed suspicious and that you shouldn't touch anything to do with him with a ten foot pole.

"Shady Shin" Wan said with mild dis-like in his tone.

"Just keep it to yourself once our business is done we can get back in the car and get as far from that water weasel as possible" Luu said as he opened the drivers side and stepped out of the vehicle flexxing his muscular shoulders and walked toward Shin as Wan followed with one hand in his pocket.

"Ah gentlemen glad you could make it to our little occasion of business" Shin said as his shifty eyes studied the two men. Wan was tempted to blast the creeps face with a stream of flame before Luu gave him a over the shoulder look to keep his cool.

"Look Shin its past midnight and id rather be in the 24 hour seat and serve diner having some komodo chicken noodles than stand out here in the cold ass night stroking dicks and exchanging pleasantries. So if its all the same cut the crap and bring out the loose ends" Luu said with an even but sternly cold tone. Wan could see Shins dis-compfort at being the center target of his partners stony stare and couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction watching the insect squirm.

"Of course of course" Shin said playing it cool though he had to clear his throat. He looked back at the guys who had come with him and signaled them to proceed. The men nodded and went to the vans sliding open the back doors and pulled out some people. From one van they pulled out a man that was probably in his thirtys who had his arms tied behind his back with a bag over his head as he was roughly jerked out of the vehicle as out the other one, was pulled out a woman and five children whom were tied up and gagged.

"They didn't say nothin about kids…" Luu heard Wan say with slight disgust hidden in his low tone. He had to admit seeing some kids the oldest being ten from the looks of her being lined up wasn't a fond sight at all. Killing kids wasn't his cup of jasmine tea but he had a job and there was an agreement and if there was one rule in the triads is that you always keep agreements no matter how sick the fucker your dealing with was.

"Whats with the kids Shin?" Luu asked his tone the same stone like neutrality.

"Calm down calm down we aint killin any kids. But ya see the boss would want examples being made and you know you gotta educate these kids when there young ya know" Shin said with that little weasel smirk . It was around this time Luu could understand why Wan hated this guy so much he was just scum.

"So you want us to off this sorry sac of air in front of his wife and brats"

Shin snickered and ran a hand through his taliored hair "That's the idea."

Luu spared no reaction at this and just walked over to the tied up man swiftly removing the bag from his head to reveal a swollen beaten face with a crooked nose to the dim light of the street lamp. From the shaky breathing it appeared this man was barely recovering from an "educational" beating.

"Turns out our chum here refused to pay for his protection. Said he didn't have to put up with the bosses generosity since he had those equalist backing him. Can you belive this" Shin said not even trying to hide his amusement. "He thinks some protesters with signs being led by some masked man are gonna be able to protect him from the triple threats. If that aint hilarious I don't know what is."

"How about my fist in your throat that would be hysterical" Wan muttered under his breath. Luu shifted his foot causing a pillar of earth to rise behind the man that stretched out and wrapped a earth ring around him holding him against it like someone binded to a stake.

"Anything you wanna say before we get to the painful part" Luu asked the man as he cracked his knuckles preparing to do the dirty work.

"You *cough* crooks think your invincible cause *cough* you can bend. But your days are numbered" the man said looking up with a swollen black eye. It was an obvious show of bravery so his frightened children could have a hero to idolize to ease there tension. It was almost a pity he would have to be the one slapping them into cruel reality to the fact that heros didn't exist, only the strongest.

"Don't take this personally its just business" Lubei said shifting his foot as a earth pillar levitated out the ground and compressed into a fine point spear aiming at the mans throat and as he was about to swing his hand down to impale the man in one stroke the street lamp above him shattered submerging the dock in the dark of the night.

"What the hell just happened!?" Shin said looking around in shock and confusion as his two goon followers were on guard looking around with jumpy glances. Not taking chances Shin summoned a stream whip of water to his side and listened out for even the slightest noise would make him lash out and pelt the source with water until it knew not to fuck with Shady Shin.

Wan sighed and shook his head "Stay calm it couldve been a short out of the…!" before he could finish something seemed to grab him by the ankle and drag him into the darkness as his scream of surprise were heard. Luu-bei whipped his head in that direction to see the flash of his partners fire bending and in the flurry of flames and profane screaming he saw a shadowy figure moving and lunge onto Wan before his flames ceased and all went quiet again.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Shin said. His panic no longer being hidden as cold anxious sweat beaded from his forehead . when cold steel pressed against his neck his throat was almost to dry to scream out alerting Luu-bei who saw Shin get pulled in by something then the street was quiet as now the earthbender was the last man standing. The man he was about to kill was dead quiet but his family was freaked out slightly by how fast things were going.

"Mom im s-scared!" the youngest one cried to his mother who tried to console him.

"Everyone shut the hell up. Or I swear to spirits I will fucking kick your teeth in" Luu-bei hissed as he was slowly losing his cool from the air of tension surounding him. The silence of the night but the feeling of being watched at away at his mind till finally the bottle of his sanity spilled and he began lashing out at any small sound his mind fooled him to hear. Stones flew everywhere as the mother and her children took cover behind one of the vans .

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" he said lashing and breaking apart the pier "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

His mad strained crys were answered with the feeling of ice cold steel against his throat and a voice that chilled the foundation of his being…

"Right here….."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ive heard legends of the avatar_

_Out of all the blurred patches of my broken memory the avatars story was the one that stuck. To this day I still debate whether that's a blessing or a curse._

_People J= it something in its own way say the avatar is the savior of man and the bridge between the world of flesh and the world of spirit. But the avatar isnt here, this citys savior died with Avatar Aang. The hope that once burned in the eyes of its citizens is now a fleeting flicker clouded by fear and confusion. _

_But that's why im here…_

"What do we got Jin" a man in a metal armor police uniform asked a women in a private investagator trench coat as he landed and retracted his gauntlet cable. At approximately two o,five in the morning at the old low town docks the republic city police had gotten a call to come down and investigate a disturbance that had been spotted by a elderly couple who was star gazing since there was less city light to block the sky. At first they thought it was just some youngster benders making entertainment for themselves but when they started hearing screaming, cussing, and the sound of crashing there guts told them to call the authorities. When the cops showed up to find a beaten man huddled with his wife and children next to a bunch of gang affiliated men tied up and hanging from a busted streelight, surprise was not the proper word for there reaction.

"Same as the last few cases Yashin. Gangs are commiting crimes under our noses. Some mysterious hero swoops in and bust some heads. Then we get the call to come clean up the aftermath and drive the victims home or to the hospital" Jin said as she took a swig from a small bottle of liquid burbon that jolted her awake in the cold wind of the docks.

"In short another invigorating morning of chief bei-fong giving us an earful on how were slacking as a unit" Yashin groaned with tired sarcasm earning a chuckle from his associate.

"Hey cmon Yash I thought you liked it when ol Bei-Fong scolded you like a naughty boy" Jin teased earning a mildy tired scowl from the metal bender.

"Cut the the crap Jin I aint in the mood for your innuendos. " he seethed letting out a agitated yawn "I havent slept a wink yet since the chief has us working over the clock to dig into this vigilante."

"Ok ok I got ya Yash I got yash" Jin said putting up her hands in mock surrender.

"So got any leads , did the victims get a look at our mystery hero" he iquired noting the damage to the worn docks consisting of broken planks were no doubt stones were crashed through and scorch streaks from fire bending. Given the distance of the how far the damage extended it was fair to assume the mysterious vigilante subdued the men quickly and kept the fight compact to not furhter damage the area. A little bit of patch work and elbow greae and this place in conclusion would look normal in no time.

Jin took another swig of her bottle and shrugged ."Nah the trail runs cold once again, the victims report that the lights were blown out before the assailant took action. Depends though will a brief glimpse of a shilloute do for your report?"

Yashin shook his head and groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose "Great"

Jin walked up beside him and placed an arm around his shoulder "Look at the bright side, at least this is the only headache we gotta deal with."

***Next day***

"After her! Don't let her escape" Yelled a metal bending police officer as they were in pursuit of a young girl in water tribe attire riding a polar bear dog.

"Fuck you Jin" Yashin muttered

**Short Chp. But it's a update. **


End file.
